I Put a Spell on You!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sharon Norbury develops telekinesis and other abilities after a lab accident. She uses these powers to spy on the girls she teaches at her school. Femslash smut! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mean Girls story. I haven't written one of those in a while. This is inspired by this 80's movie called Zapped! with Scott Baio. Miss Norbury is about to take her high school by storm! Gets s nutty later on! It won't follow either movie exactly. Karwn Smith will be naive but not a total idiot. Tell me what you think!**

Midnight. Way past curfew for Gretchen Wieners. She was making our with Toby James in his father's car at Lover's Lane. It wasn't exactly the safest place to be. Drug deals were known to happen nearby and a lot worse. It used to be a nice quiet place to go to but no longer.

"What is it?" He asked her when she pushed him back a bit.

"I think I should go home."

Toby laughed, it took so much convincing to get her to go out that night and now she was going to bail. "Come on, no one's going to catch us."

It was so dark out. No street lights nearby. It was quiet and unnerving. "Please, Toby..." Toby continued kissing her, "You..."

A tap on Toby 's window, "What the fuck?"

It was some woman, glasses and messy brown hair. Both knew her of course, Sharon Norbury taught math at their high school, a class both of them were flunking. Toby didn't want to crack his window but this had potential as he had fantasized about Norbury when he was in the middle of class. The window came down.

"Miss Norbury?" Gretchen frowned, "I thought you were some bum."

Sharon smirked at that remark but remembered her business of coming over, "You two know it's not safe around here right?"

"Uh, we're good, Miss Norbury. I think I've got it handled," said Toby, looking over at Gretchen strangely.

"Yeah, why do you care anyway? You're not like a cop or anything," Gretchen said sternly, "Were you like following us?"

"I take it upon myself to look out for you kids."

"Yeah, we thank you for your service," Toby saluted.

"Have you seen enough?" Gretchen was getting creeped out by her staring.

"Uh...," Gretchen was pretty off putting, attractive but cruel to those she deemed social outcasts. If Sharon was a teenager again there was no doubt that Gretchen would bully her relentlessly. "Yeah..."

She backed up away from the car and watched them laugh and drive off. "We should've invited her to join us," Toby joked, half serious.

"Ew!" exclaimed Gretchen, "She's so creepy! She was totally perving on us! Total freak show!"

Sharon climbed into her car. _"It's a shame they caught me staring...damn she's a bitch but she is a hot_ bitch!" The teacher thought as she started back home. She had observed every night she could the young couples on Lover's Lane. This was one of the first times she'd ever been caught spying. She never felt guilty peeping either. Some times she would score some drugs there but the usual dealer was nowhere in sight which could mean he was either dead, lying low or found a new turf.

Sharon wondered what Gretchen might look like naked for over a year. Curvy with dark skin and sassy but tonight she had no luck seeing anything. Some of the guys at that school had some serious trouble getting past second base. Many had trouble getting past first. There wasn't much to touch herself to tonight.

* * *

Evanston, Illinois. The high school was a pretty normal public school where nothing much happened but there were certainly some hotties. Like Karen Smith for instance. Blonde, blue eyes. She was seen some times as being a dumb blonde; naive maybe, she did dumb herself down some times because she thought people might like her more. She used to be friends with Gretchen Wieners but Gretchen spread some nasty rumours about her. Karen was best friends with Cady Heron, a redhead who Karen thought was one of the most beautiful girls in town but no one else seemed to see that.

"Hi, Karen!" Cady said wearing an incredibly tight top. Cady might've had the largest breasts Karen had ever seen on a girl her age, it was rather impressive and she told her this many times.

"Hey, Cady! Wow, your mother let you out of the house like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Cady had almost no self awareness of her own body. She pointed out Karen's pink skirt that was well above the knee and past the thigh. "What about you, huh?"

"It's warm out, ok?" Karen grimaced. The bell rang and both went their separate ways. Karen took a corner and bumped into an absent minded Sharon Norbury. Sharon's glasses managed to fly right off her face. Karen picked them up for her. "Sorry, Miss Norbury. Here you are."

Sharon put them on and adjusted them. It was worth bumping into that girl, that friendly smile to start her day. "Thank you, Karen." She turned her head back to take a look at Karen's ass in that skirt. Nice legs too. She kept a yearbook and circled a bunch of girls she liked. Karen Smith was always top on her list. 'Blonde. Sexy. Nice rack.'

"Thank you, Karen," she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up hitting her face into the door of her own classroom. Unfortunately everyone saw.

* * *

At lunch, Sharon was asked to keep an eye on one of the Chem labs. She knew no one would be left there so snuck her lunch inside. She noticed some viles and beakers filled with different coloured liquids. She herself didn't have much experience with chemistry. To her it just looked like a student hadn't cleaned their work station. She poured the contents into the sink but once she did so a cloud of red dust filled the air and knocked her out. She woke up several minutes later on the floor feeling groggy. She didn't remember much but checked her way h realizing lunch hour was coming to an end very soon.

She took her lunch and walked fast down the hall. She almost ran into Gretchen. "Watch where you're going, perv!"

Sharon couldn't believe she would say this at school to her face but she still must've been mad about the previous night. Sharon saw that Gretchen was wearing a skirt not as short as Karen's but a nice bubble butt. It was a shame, she wished she'd wear something shorter to show it off. Suddenly, Gretchen 's skirt lifted up and everyone close by got a good look at her purple thong. She was absolutely horrified. She couldn't seen to pull her skirt down. She ran off in hysterics. Sharon couldn't believe it. It was strange. But it was also really cool.

 **Will Sharon Norbury go mad with power? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Sharon continues to play with her powers. Please review!**

The upskirt shot of Gretchen Wieners made it all across town. Gretchen was embarrassed, she wasn't sure how that could happen, she felt no wind or anyone pulling on her when it happened. Sharon was satisfied with the results. She was astonished though, she simply thought of seeing the girl's backside and the skirt lifted on its own but the more she thought about it the more she realized that her accident in that lab had something to do with it. She felt light-headed going home at the end of the day.

She encountered Karen on her way to her car. Karen was bending down to tie her shoe. It was such a perfect opportunity that Sharon couldn't pass it up. Karen's skirt slid up and she caught a quick glimpse of her pink panties. When Karen realized how high her skirt had raised, Sharon took off running to her car. "What the heck?" Karen exclaimed, pulling her skirt back down to cover.

* * *

Sharon was enjoying this power but decided to use it only now and again just in case it had any effects on her health. Plus she didn't want to go mad with power. "With perverted power cums great responsibility," she told herself, driving to school the next morning. She was so lost in her thoughts of the hot girls she'd like to use this power on that she spilled her coffee. "Shit! Fuck!"

It was pop quiz day in her class. Her students were way behind and she had to get them caught up. She cleaned her shirt in the bath role and passed Karen again in the hall. "Good morning, Miss Norbury!"

"Morning, Karen!" She couldn't get over the top she was wearing. A white button up shirt with some logo she couldn't identify. Only a couple top buttons and her nipples were quite visible. "Cold morning, huh?"

Karen smiled obliviously, that wide smile. She shrugged, "A little chilly I guess." Sharon smiled back at her, doing so hard not to stare at what could possibly be the hardest nipples she'd ever seen on one of these girls. Karen's nipples had to very pink, she was hoping. No skirt today but jeans that seemed to fit very tightly. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to tutor me."

"Tutor you?" Sharon hesitated. She couldn't get over how big her eyes were, these electric blue irises. "You want to get bigger D's?"

"Huh?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

Beads of sweat formed on the math teacher's forehead, "C's...you want higher than C's...sorry one of those mornings. Yes, I'd love to help you."

"Great," she smiled and walked away giving Sharon time to collect herself.

Karen ran into Gretchen by her locker. "Were you just talking to Stalker Norbury?"

Karen turned to her surprised, "Who?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "That twisted bitch has been making her rounds peeping on teenagers makeout."

Karen laughed that off, "Yeah, right, our math teacher is a total perv. I'm sure she has a hundred better things to do."

"I'm warning you, ok. She's nuts. I think she had something to do with my skirt lifting up yesterday."

Karen remembered her skirt lifting up outside but that was just a coincidence just like Gretchen 's, "You're crazy!" Karen laughed her off and brushed past her. Gretchen made a growling noise, never the one to handle rejection well. Karen wondered why she would even warn her after making it clear they were never friends.

* * *

Sharon couldn't get the coffee stains out of her jeans or top. Surprisingly Karen never brought up how she looked. Maybe she didn't mind?

Karen and Cady sat in the midsection of the classroom. Sharon got a decent view of both of them as they gossiped. Cady was doing better than Karen, not top of the class but it was probably good that they sat next to each other.

"Pop quiz!" Sharon announced, passing out papers. Karen no doubt felt betrayed after asking for help after school that same morning. Everyone groaned as they filled out their names. This was the perfect time for Sharon to sit back and look at her two favorite students. Then she reminded herself about her powers, she needed to be extra careful since even the slightest fantasy could come true.

Karen was deep in thought and so hard not to look at. When she got nervous and breathed hard, her bosom expanded. Sharon tried to look away, tried to occupy herself but it was difficult. Those top buttons. Surely she wouldn't miss another one? Just like that one of her buttons unbuttoned on its own without Karen noticing. Sharon was getting sweaty, a lump in her throat. Cady had on a red shirt with no button. She thought about a small tee just to see some cleavage from that buxom redhead.

RIP!

Sharon's eyes transformed into saucers. Cady and Karen's shirts ripped open and their beautiful cleavage exposed to the world. Cady's breasts were on the verge of popping out. Karen and Cady were gasped in horror as the class laughed at them. They tried desperately to cover up. Sharon told them to get to the bathroom. She dealt with the class.

Sharon tried to cover up her smile; she was like a super villain. She went to check on both girls. They were trying their best to fix what happened.

"Maybe we're still growing?" Karen suggested.

Cady got on her cell phone. "Screw this, I'm going home."

Sharon came in. Both girls instinctively covered themselves. "How's it going in here? Are you two ok?"

Cady took her things and left without even looking at her. "She's a little freaked."

"Here," Sharon handed her a gray hoodie.

She watched Karen slip it over her head, "Thank you!"

"I talked to the class. Everyone..."

"Laughed", Karen sighed.

"You know they were just jealous," Sharon put her hands on her shoulders.

Karen seemed unsure, scrunching up her face in a cute way. "Really?"

"Yes," Sharon smiled warmly.

"...I still feel weird about going back...," she bit her lip.

"You can always come back to my room after school. I'll give you more time with the quiz."

Karen smiled, it seemed sensual but Sharon could've just been imagining that. "Ok." Sharon closed her eyes, taking a cue to kiss her only for Karen to lean in and hug her tightly. Sharon wondered if Karen would ever imagine the things she wanted to do, the fantasies she wanted to make a reality. She felt so weak around this beautiful girl that it could be unbearable.

* * *

Sharon was good on her word to see Karen after school. It seemed like she was getting a better handle on things than before.

"I feel so dumb."

"Don't say that," Sharon placed a hand on top of hers as she struggled with an equation. They shared a smile. Karen didn't understand Gretchen. Miss Norbury seemed like a sweet enough woman.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um, sure."

"It's kind of...well strange...inappropriate maybe."

Sharon's interest was peaked. "Go on."

"I actually liked it when my shirt ripped open. I was shocked but I thought it was really cool. I honestly hate wearing clothes. I wish I could just walk around naked without anyone caring."

Sharon smiled at the thought of a naked Karen walking around all confident. This perfect teenage body walking the halls. "I never really liked clothes either but unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't feel the same. Have you ever thought about being a nudist?"

Karen laughed, "I don't know..."

"Well I don't know of any communities like that nearby. I guess you will just have to follow the dress code as best you can."

"Yeah. You're right," Karen shrugged.

"Don't be afraid to show some cleavage now and again," Sharon wiggled her eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Ok. Deal...You're really cool, Miss Norbury."

Sharon felt knots in her stomach. She adjusted her glasses nervously. "Really? Thank you."

"I should get going now. Can I see you again?"

"Yes, of course."

"Not just as a tutor...to just talk maybe?"

Sharon smiled and nodded; "Yes. Any time."

Karen hugged her, tighter this time like she was a long lost friend. Sharon thought more about what she said. Maybe Karen was kinkier than she let on.

* * *

On her way to her car, Sharon was confronted by Gretchen. "I know!"

Sharon just stared at her and shook her head, "Know what?"

"You have everyone fooled! I know you can do things and I'm going to tell!"

Sharon chuckled at this. "I have no idea..."

"Nothing you can say will make me back down!"

Sharon calmly looked down at her chest and back to her face, "Your tits are out."

Gretchen looked down and saw her breasts were out of her tube top. Her dark brown nipples added to Sharon's spank bank. Gretchen had no proof of her powers. Not yet. Sharon knew she was a bit of a threat, she just needed to be one step ahead.

 **To be continued! More smut. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharon gets some alone time with Cady and Karen. Thanks for reading!**

"YES! FUCK! YES!"

Karen was clenching her teeth, sweat pouring down her face. She was lying on her stomach across Sharon's desk as she was being pounded from behind by her teacher's big purple dildo. Sharon grabbed onto Karen's long blonde hair like a leash and pulled hard.

Sharon gritted her teeth, "Yes! That's it, Karen! My favorite student!" She worked her pelvis as she penetrated Karen with the strap-on.

"...Do you really...mean that?" Karen asked out of breath.

"Fuck yes, baby!" Sharon panted, slapping the young girl's ass. "You're going to be top of the class! Honor roll!"

In reality Sharon was asleep at her desk with her head in her hand. Drooling all over herself as Karen approached. Sharon woke up with a start. There was her dream girl, that naive, gullible face that made her panties soaked. "Karen!" She wiped up her mouth, feeling embarrassed. Karen didn't laugh, she just smiled like this was a regular cute thing she walked into.

"I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

Sharon adjusted her glasses looking like a total dork. "Um, no," she laughed, "Sorry I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep...what did you want to talk with me about, Karen?"

Karen looked down at her perky breasts, nipples stabbing through her pink shirt. She groped herself, lifting and squishing those heavenly pillows together. "My boobs."

"My favorite subject," Sharon smiled. Then she realized her mistake, "I mean..ha ha...not your breasts I mean...breasts in general...uh...what is it about them?"

"I don't know...ever since my top ripped open I'm kind of worried about them."

Sharon could feel her head getting hot. "Are they sore?" The effects of her powers weren't known but after concentrating on those sweater melons like she did could've resulted in harming her subject some how.

"No. Kind of tingly. I don't know...weird...do you want to take a look?"

"Uh..." Sharon was stunned, one of her million and one ideas was about to come true.

"You're right, dumb idea," the poor girl sighed.

Sharon noticed that one of her lights was off, she wished it would come on without going over to the other end of the room. Just when Karen started scratching one of her boobs the second set of lights came on. Karen looked around the room, suspicious of how that happened.

Sharon pretended to be surprised, "Hey, that's strange, huh?" When Karen touched her nipple accidently while scratching her breast again absent mindedly, Sharon made the lights turn off.

"Whoa...," Karen looked down at her boob and pressed down on her nipple. The light came on. She pressed a finger to both nipples and both sets of lights came on. Karen sat there in total amazement. "Miss Norbury are my boobs magic?"

Sharon did her hardest not to burst out laughing. She simply threw up her hands and shrugged. She had to really concentrate when Karen kept pressing her nipples. Both laughed hard at the flickering lights. "Ok...lights are kind of giving me a headache," Sharon fake laughed, feeling a sharp pain like a dagger in her skull.

She stopped but was still excited after this discovery. "Seriously though this is crazy, right?" Sharon couldn't believe it but Karen's eyes got even bigger. "Stuff like this doesn't happen! Should I go to a doctor? The news? Ask online?"

While the girl held her forehead in panic she communicated without speaking as she caught her breath. "This is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me! Miss Norbury is the smartest person I know but will she know what to do?"

Sharon realized she could hear her thoughts and apparently she was the smartest person she knew which was kind of cool. All she knew right now was that she needed to calm her down. She took hold of her and spoke slowly. "I think it's best we keep this between you and me." Karen nodded in agreement.

"I knew she'd know what to do," Karen thought, "I wonder if I should still get her to check them out or not?"

Sharon was on the verge of having a heart attack. The janitor or really anyone could come in at any moment; she could be caught redhanded, with a student's boob stuffed in her mouth.

"Do you think I ripped my shirt open? Cady's too?"

"It's possible...," Sharon was getting too distracted by how pointy Karen's nipples were.

"But...," Karen laughed, "This is so crazy...I bet Cady would be so jealous."

Sharon frowned, "Best not tell Cady. I know she's your best friend but maybe we should just keep this quiet until we find out what this is." She assured the excited girl with a smile.

Karen laughed and grabbed her breasts with both hands, "Wow! These things are finally coming in handy! I mean they're hard to deal with some times but now they're incredible! I mean who knows what else they can do!"

Sharon was trying to keep it together, dabbing her forehead, "Yes...come back tomorrow...we don't have to just talk about your...amazing breasts," she gulped.

* * *

Karen knew she shouldn't tell Cady but she was her best friend and knew she had a right to know what ripped her top. She told Cady everything after school in Cady's bedroom. After Karen finished she closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened her eyes and saw the dumbfounded, face freshly slapped look on the redhead's face.

"Karen are you on drugs?"

Karen let out a long, pressing sigh, "Here let me demonstrate." Cady watched as Karen pressed her nipples. Nothing happened. She pressed the other and nothing. She tried and tried, getting more and more frustrated.

"Karen stop it, this is crazy!"

"I don't understand it! I'm going to see Miss Norbury tomorrow. You should come too."

"I don't know Karen...she's been acting really weird lately...plus I've been tracking this huge storm that's supposed to hit us." She pointed to her computer. It warned of a huge winter storm, record breaking snowfall and wind, the kind you would read about but never imagined experiencing in your lifetime. "It's supposed to happen tomorrow night."

Karen laughed at her concern, "It'll just be like every other storm, it's never as big as they say."

It took a little more persuading the next day to get Cady to go with her and not get home early to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

Sharon was honestly surprised to see Cady there too, she wasn't sure how this was going to go but seeing Cady in that tight red shirt made it hard to resist. "Cady, what a lovely surprise!"

Cady was hearing more rumours about Norbury and her weird behaviour like spying on kids at Lover's Lane. Karen did her nipple/light switch trick no problem but of course it wasn't enough to convince her that she had powers. "You're doing this some how!" Cady accused Sharon.

"No I'm not," she laughed.

"Gretchen was right, you're nuts! Now you've got some weird fetish and somehow you ripped our shirts open during class! You are so getting fired!"

While Cady was on the tirade, Sharon noticed Karen was glaring at her friend's top, frowning like she was concentrating so hard; it took Sharon maybe a bit too long to realize what she was doing.

RIP!

Cady's top once again ripped open. Karen was giddy while Caddy was shocked beyond belief. "Ha! Told you so!"

"What the fuck?!"

For the rest of their after school learning they killed time by seeing what else Karen could do; Sharon of course assisted in what she was doing, everything from levitating them, moving other objects around the room and so on. Sharon liked it the most because she knew that with making it look like Karen was the culprit she would be in the clear. At least Cady was off her back.

But with all the fun and games it was time for some serous talk before they left for home. "Cady, now that you know Karen's secret..."

"You have to die," Karen said in a non-joking tone.

Cady looked genuinely terrified but Sharon relieved these worries with a nervous, off putting laugh, "No, ha ha ha. She's kidding."

"Yeah, ha ha," Karen laughed unconvincingly.

"We just gotta keep it on the down low, yo," Sharon threw up gang signs that clearly didn't fly. Sharon walked with the girls outside; Cady grabbed her coat, the only sensible one to bring one. The halls were empty, lights off. They couldn't get the doors open. The storm had hit early. They were snowed in. Despite being as frightened as the teenagers she knew she had to take charge. She rubbed both of their shoulders as they looked up to her for guidance. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. We just have to stick together." She couldn't help but look down at their bodies. A night in the school alone? Just the three of them? Things were about to get interesting.

 **And they shall! More soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will the three of them be able to survive the storm and each other? Happy New Year!**

Everyone tried their cellphones but no one had any bars. The three scattered around the building looking for a phone, but found them all dead. The power was still on at least but that could change at any moment and it was getting colder out.

Karen found herself alone and a little scared going around the school this late around dark corners. Out of nowhere someone ran up to her around a corner.

"Ah!"

"AHH!"

Cady covered Karen's mouth, she still managed to let out an unbearable shriek. "Karen! Shhh!" She finally released her when it looked like she was going to keep quiet.

Karen had to catch her breath, "What...are you...," she slapped her in the left tit, "What do you think you're doing!"

Cady grabbed her breast in pain, "Ah! Karen, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, that's what we're doing, dummy!"

"No, we have to get out of here, away from Miss Norbury!"

Karen was stunned by her friend's hysterical paranoia. "What are you talking about?"

"Your boobs aren't magic, Karen!"

"Huh?" She looked as disappointed as a kid finding out there was no such thing as Santa Claus.

"I think Norbury is like a witch or something...I don't know, it sounds stupid but there's something really messed up going on. I think maybe she wants to keep us here and make us her sex slaves," Cady waited for Karen to say something. There was a long pause until Karen completely lost it. She laughed so hard that she teared up and had to hold her sides, keeling over. "Come on, did you hear what Gretchen said?"

"Cady, where do you come up with this?"

Cady groaned and took Karen by the hand, she wasn't really sure where she was going to go, every exit appeared to be blocked, so long as they were away from their teacher then all the better. They reached a hallway they never went to before, it led to the old boiler room.

"Are you trying to get us killed by Freddy Kruger?" Karen laughed.

"Please take this seriously, Karen! Now we have to..."

SPLASH!

No warning whatsoever, the sprinklers came on above them, they screeched as they were soaked. They ran but couldn't escape. Not so ironically they ran into Sharon and the sprinklers quit their assault. Both out of breath, soaked and dripping wet. Sharon put her arms around them.

"Girls! What happened?!" Sharon remained very calm when asking this and sure didn't fool Cady.

"You know exactly what!"

"We're freezing!" Karen's teeth chattered as she held herself shaking.

Sharon snapped her fingers, "The theatre department! I'll go get you some clothes, just come into my class room and I'll be right back!" She helped both of them into her room and ran off.

Cady was furious, Karen looked like she was ready to collapse. "She's behind this, Karen! She wants us to get naked, don't give her the satisfaction!"

Karen had no choice but to get out of her wet clothes with the exception of her bra and panties. Cady couldn't help but stare, she envied the blonde bombshell's body. "Come on, Cady! Do you want to get phenomena?"

Cady sighed and stripped, Karen's jaw dropped at the sight of her wet, half naked body. Lady had on this white bra and matching panties, quite impressive curves for a young woman. Cady caught the little sneak staring, she tried to cover her ample cleavage, "You perv! What are you looking at?!"

"Sorry, Cady! It's just so hard not to stare!"

"Grrrr!"

Sharon burst through the door holding towels and clothes on hangers. "Girls, good news...Oh, sorry!" She shielded her eyes from the sexy teenagers, though she made sure to have at least a gap between two of her fingers for a peak. She stuck out an arm holding the two towels. Karena and Cady helped themselves, drying off like mad. When Sharon presented them with skimpy schoolgirl uniforms they were mortified.

"Those were all you could find?!" Both exclaimed.

"Sorry, but they'll have to do..."

Both slipped into the uniforms, white blouses with plaid skirts; only the skirts were so high that you could see their underwear and the blouses left their imdesctions completely exposed. "You found these in the theatre department, Miss Norbury?" Karen asked, wondering what kind of school play would call for something like this.

"Please, call me Sharon," Sharon lifted an eyebrow.

Karen smiled at her, not really sure why but it was cool to be on a first name basis, "Ok."

"I feel like my boobs are hanging out! I look like a slut!"

"Don't say that, Cady! You're a very attractive girl!" Sharon professed.

Cady was stunned by that statement, "You're crazy."

"No she's not," Karen shook her head, "You're a babe."

"You're both weirding me out."

"It's true, Cady. You're a very beautiful girl."

"You're just some disgusting old pervert!" She folded her arms in anger.

Karen ignored her and turned to Sharon. "I don't really have power do I? That was all you...the stuff with the sprinklers..."

Sharon looked ashamed, she couldn't lie to those huge eyes, "Yes...it was all me...are you mad?"

"Mad? I think it's awesome!"

"WHAT?" Sharon and Cady both shouted.

"I feel like I can be more open."

"But...I ripped your shirt open with my mind, I-I looked up your skirt!" Sharon said, shocked.

"Yeah!" Cady agreed.

"Yeah but...that's so cool...," Karen said, swoon, fiddling her hair like the innocent schoolgirl type she was dressed as.

"Karen you're as insane as she is!"

"I-I've been working up to tell you this for some time, Karen but...," Sharon gulped, "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I...love you."

"R-Really? Me?" Karen's mouth hung open, "No one has ever had the guts to tell me that before...wow..."

"I always have had these feelings...but it's ok if you never want to speak to me ag..."

Karen sprang forward and kissed her teacher. Cady was appalled, "Karen! What the fuck?!"

"Are you sure?" Sharon stopped the fiesta blonde.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "It's not everyday you get your favourite teacher confessing her feelings." They continued to kiss quite lustfully in front of Cady. Their open mouths, tongues lapping. Sharon picked Karen up into her arms, she squeezed that nice buttocks of hers.

"MMMMM!" Karen proclaimed.

"AAHHH! MMMAHHH!" Sharon groaned.

"Gross!" Cady said in shock watching them go at it.

Sharon ripped open Karen's top with her hands this time, there she saw pickiest looking nipples she'd ever seen. "Oh yeah!"

"You like them?" Karen laughed. Sharon motor-boated them, causing the girl to laugh even harder. Lady had her back to them now and was in the corner, "Cady! Come on, you're missing the fun!"

"You must be joking!"

"Come on, Cady! You're way hotter than Gretchen!"

Cady turned her head back to them, "Really?"

"Nicer tits too!" Karen declared.

This made Cady smirk, "Oh what the hell?" She proceeded to join them but was nervous, seeing the two together sure made it look fun though.

"Come here, Cady!" Sharon pulled her in and tore her blouse open, "Yes! Look at those watermelons!"

Cady smiled proudly as both Sharon and Karen took a breast and sucked on it intensely. Lady closed her eyes and moaned, "You guysss...that's sooo good!"

This was a dream come true for Sharon but it wasn't over yet. She got both girls to lean over her desk as she fingered them. Both orgasming by her skilled hands. Yes this was going to be all fun and games until the rescue party arrived.

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

"Yes! Ah! Fuck!" Karen was feeling the intensity of her teacher's purple strap-on. Sharon had Karen spread on the desk, yanking at her hair just like in her fantasy only better because Cady was masterbating to it in the corner of the room. Cady and Sharon made eye contact as things heated up.

"You're up next, Red!" Sharon declared.

Just as Karen came, Cady blurted out, "I want it in my ass!"

Both Karen and Sharon were shocked, Karen way more so. "You are such a slut!"

"Excuse me?" Cady, completely naked, walked over to her equally exposed friend and had a shove match. Sharon decided not to step in because it looked like things were about to get hot.

"Cady, Sharon revealed her feelings to me, not you! If anyone is getting it in the ass it's me!"

In frustration, Cady swatted at one of Karen's hard nipples. Karen gasped and slapped one of Cady's in retaliation. They repeated this several more times, Sharon smiling at their fuel and the fact two hot girls were fighting over her. Eventually she knew she had to step in.

"Alright! Alright!" She got between them, "You two are best friends, you shouldn't be fighting." Karen and Cady couldn't even look at each other. "Now I want you two to kiss and make up!" Cady and Karen first looked at each other and then Sharon, frowning. "Come on!" The girls rolled their eyes and sighed. At first it didn't seem like it was going to happen but then they both relented. It was a soft, innocent kiss but Sharon wanted something more intimate so she held the back of both girls' heads and watched the magical moment unfold. Their sultry kissing was making her wet and heart pound so hard she almost feared a heart attack. She couldn't help but join them in the threeway kiss, tongues flapping and overlapping each others.

"Think it's time you girls learned how to eat pussy." They both grinned enthusiastically as Sharon removed her strap-on. Her hairy bush made them a little nervous but Karen would do anything to claim Sharon as hers. Cady saw that spark of competition in the blonde's eyes and wasn't backing down. Sharon watched as both slurped and pleasured her with their tongues, these two novice chicks. Sharon not only got off on getting head but just the whole situation of having sex in a classroom, so nasty but also so erotic and absolutely sleazy. Karen knew how to seduce, those big sexy eyes looking up at her from her crotch. Sharon moaned out as her juices splashed over her pupils' faces. Karen and Cady licked up the mess while eagerly awaiting their next adventure.

"Ever 69?"

Both smiled and shook their heads. "I haven't but I'm willing to do anything for my favorite teacher," Karen flashed her eyelashes.

Cady nudged Karen out of the way. "No, let me!"

Sharon laughed, "Well, before you take on me I want you two to go down on each other." Cady's eyes were bigger than Karen's. Going down on her best friend?

"Is that what you really want?" Karen asked nervously.

Sharon massaged her new lover's breasts, "Yesss."

Karen turned to Cady and smiled, "Let's do it!"

Cady was shocked at just how easy Karen was, she was seriously going to do whatever Sharon wanted. "Fine!" Cady gulped, "Great!" Karen lied on her back across Sharon's desk. She waved Cady over, who was already having second thoughts. She sighed, went over and climbed on top of her friend, sitting on her face. Karen didn't realize what a fat ass the redhead had, she gave it a friendly slap with both hands. "Oh, it's on, bitch!" Cady buried her head in Karen's vagina and ate her out. Karen raced her, sticking her tongue into her wet snatch. All the while, Sharon was pleasing herself in the corner.

"Where the fuck is everyone?"

"Maybe they evacuated?"

Gretchen and Toby were getting it on in the janitor's closet for half an hour. Toby finally convinced Gretchen to give him a blow job. They went to her locker and noticed first hand just how eerily quiet it was. They finally found a window to look out of.

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to be that bad!" Toby exclaimed.

"Fuck!" She tried her phone but no signal. They walked the halls and heard loud moaning coming from a classroom. "Huh?" They looked inside and saw the 69 by Cady and Karen, make no mistake. It was crazy but Gretchen knew who was behind it. She told Toby to get moving because they needed to find a way to call for help. Toby needed an extra push because he was starting to get major blue balls.

Sharon wanted Karen to finish her off, watching her was making her so horny. Karen used everything she had on her. Sharon was feeling lighter than air. Literally.

"Whoa!" Cady exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Karen looked up from her job. Sharon was floating off the ground. "You can fly?"

"Shit! You can get us out of here!" Cady grabbed her clothes.

Sharon dropped back down and got redressed but Karen stayed there in the buff. "What are you doing?"

"Living my dream," she said, folding her arms.

"There's a storm outside and..."

"What?"

"I can only take one of you."

"WHAT?!" Cady shouted.

"I'll make sure to alert your parents and anyone else..."

"What?"

"I hear someone outside," Karen ran over to the door and spotted Gretchen and Toby.

"You're right, it's Gretchen!"

"Wait, so you have super hearing but not super strength?" Karen ran out into the hallway without warning, Sharon and Cady called after her.

Karen reached the young couple and stood there like a weirdo with her hands at her hips and exposed chest pushed forward. Gretchen and Toby were so much in shock that they couldn't look away. "You freak! Are you and Cady fucking with Norbury in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Ha! Guess what! We got a hold of 911. They should be here any minute to save us," she took a picture of Karen with her phone, "This going everywhere!"

"I don't care. I'm not ashamed of my body," she did, looking up proudly.

"I'm telling everyone you had sex in the classroom. Norbury is finished!"

"No!" She ran up to her to try and hot her.

"Get away from me! Get your tits out of my face!"

"STOP!"

Everyone was literally frozen into place. Sharon walled over with Cady. "That little cunt! What should I do with her?"

"I have an idea," Cady grinned.

The rescue team plowed through the road to get to the school. What they came across by the flagpole was a horrifying yet hilarious sight. Toby and Gretchen were both stuck to the flagpole. Gretchen 's breasts were stuck to the icy pole and she knew she couldn't pull them off or else risk some serious injury. Toby 's dick was also stuck to the pole, a moment that he may never live down. Cady was taken home immediately as the crew worked to free the frozen teens.

"Was there anyone else in the building?" Cady was asked.

Cady looked up to the sky and smiled "Nope."

Sharon held onto Karen's naked body, warming her to a room temperature. "Do you think I was too mean?" Sharon asked.

"No way...I'm still your girl right?"

"Of course, babe. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you."

Sharon couldn't resist her charm. They made out high above the rooftops. Sharon's clothes mysteriously landed on the street. The couple disappeared for a while. People started talking about an affair. Cady received a post card from Hawaii one day saying she would see then again and to be ready for some more fun.

 **THE END!**

 **I'm working on a raunchy version of Easy A. Coming soon!**


End file.
